Family Matters
by Deaths.Last.Prayer
Summary: Marriages, babies, blood baths, battles, business, adolescence, life, love, living, learning, and growing. But, at the end of the day, the only thing that matters is their family. A feel-good story where Sasuke and Naruto start a family in the best of ways (insert M-preg warning here). Canon AU. Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru).
1. The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**A/N:** This is a story I've been working on for quite a while. I consider it my baby of sorts because it's something I've never tampered with -a Naruto series based AU. I'll explain more at the bottom because I hate putting A/Ns at the beginning.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over, nor do I profit from, Naruto -the animated series/manga.

* * *

**Warning:**_ Adult themes. Language. Adult situations. MPreg. Re-post._

* * *

**Summary:** Marriages, babies, blood baths, battles, business, adolescence, life, love, living, learning, and growing. But, at the end of the day, the only thing that matters is their family. SasuNaru MPREG

* * *

**Pairings: **Sasuke x Naruto, plus a slew of other couplings along the way

* * *

**FAMILY MATTERS  
**

_ONE: The Gift That Keeps on Giving**  
**_

* * *

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror. Blond hair framed his face and dusted his eyelashes as azure irises stared back at him appearing a bit brighter than normal. His lightly tanned skin was still smooth, still nearly flawless (because he didn't count his whisker marks as flaws but some did). Nimble fingers trailed over the tattoo that encircled his belly button in an intricate design and a blaring reminder of a past that he would never seek to change. There was no real difference there. He felt a bit bloated, looked it even, but it was no surprise. After a night well spent at Ichiraku, he didn't expect to feel any other way. It was nothing that a good spar or jog couldn't solve.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

He was still nicely toned and evenly filled out with narrow shoulders and curves that he once cursed himself for having. Almost all of the other males from his genin days had grown into tall and trim nin of high caliber and yet he was still no taller than Sakura. Naruto didn't think it was fair at all –at least not until he'd learned of the advantages to being his size with so much raw strength packed tightly inside of him.

Despite his slight build, Naruto now knew that he was the perfect fit for covert operations and really, that was all that mattered in the long run. Being part of the Anbu entailed being able to slip in and slip out as if he'd never been there to begin with and that had helped him come to terms with his smaller stature. Plus, he packed a large punch, which entirely made up for any discrepancy in his size.

People always underestimated the little guy and it was such a pity when that little guy was Naruto Uzumaki.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

Moving his eyes away from his midsection Naruto grabbed at the loose crotch of his sweat pants and sighed in relief.

"Still a man…" The words foolishly tumbled from his lips because really, he didn't want to be anything other than a man but who knew what could have happened between his standing in front of the mirror and before he'd woken up from his bizarre dream.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

Bizarre dream… No…

Naruto frowned.

It hadn't been a dream at all. It was a memory.

Months ago, on the evening before he and Kurama had prepared to go their separate ways, Naruto had had a discussion with the fox. He'd been tucked within the depths of his subconscious and curled comfortably amongst lush tails as they'd discussed…

Blue eyes widened and Naruto again placed his hand, palm flat, over his stomach. He felt a tingle and his heart rate picked up in pace as he simply gazed at his belly in fond adoration.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

"Sasuke?" Naruto made sure that his voice was loud enough to rouse the man from his sleep and as he watched those pitiless onyx irises slowly blink open through the mirror's reflection Naruto smiled. "Sasuke… I think I'm pregnant." He stared on in mute fascination as the love of his life blinked before dark eyes widened and Sasuke sat up with a jolt.

He stared at Naruto long and hard, his mouth opening and shutting several times before he stuttered out a meager, "what?"

And Naruto's smile was breathtaking as he turned to face his lover. "I think we're gonna have a baby." He didn't know how it was possible, where the baby would come from, or even why he knew that he was conceiving considering he looked no different than he had a week ago but he didn't care.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._

A gift to create something that he'd always wanted… Naruto smiled and mentally thanked Kurama's resting spirit for leaving him with such a treasure. He could bear a child… Naruto could create a family for himself and the man that he loved with all of his heart.

He was glad that Sasuke hadn't gone back to his own home last night.

* * *

A baby… The thought flitted across Sasuke's mind restlessly as he stared at Naruto who was staring back at him with piercing cobalt irises. He knew what Naruto was thinking and what his lover was waiting for. But every time Sasuke felt the need to speak, the word "baby" would flash across his mind drawing in more thoughts and causing him to keep his mouth clamped tightly shut lest he said the wrong thing. For example, he wanted to say that Naruto being pregnant was impossible but… but nothing was impossible when it came to Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke knew this first hand.

So if his gorgeous boyfriend proclaimed that he was pregnant then it was more than likely a truth. Despite the laws of physics and nature, despite what Sasuke had learned about the biology of a human, Naruto's claim to be pregnant was a truth.

And it made his head hurt.

He could wrap his mind around many things: summonings, clones, resurrections, demons, spirits, and all that lay in between. Sasuke had served under Orochimaru so he knew that medical anomalies occurred regularly in the modern world and if they weren't produced by some fluke, one could create them through the tedious process of trial and error. None of that made it any easier for him to fathom Naruto's being _pregnant._

Or maybe it was that Sasuke himself couldn't believe that there was a strong possibility that _he_ would- could be gifted with a child. One that shared half of his DNA…

He blinked owlishly before pinching the bridge of his nose.

That was it.

The thing that he was having so much trouble understanding was the fact that he was going to have an heir. How long ago had it been since he'd abandoned that goal in favor of pursuing true happiness? Honestly… he'd given up the chance to start a family because starting a family would mean that he'd have to give up Naruto. Or at the very least, watch as Naruto was taken away by someone else and that simply wouldn't do. Though he hadn't known how to classify that feeling four years ago he knew it well now. His love for the ambitious, obnoxious, gorgeous, dolt standing in front of him had outweighed his need to gain power, to prove himself, to avenge and restore his clan…

And who would've thought that he would receive all of those things and more through his love for Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto bit his bottom lip as he sought out Sasuke's gaze and when their eyes met he spoke, his voice soft. "Say something, bastard…"

Without hesitating, Sasuke did as he was told, the words tumbling from his mouth earnest and easy, "I love you." Because, at the moment, that was all that he could say in order to convey how he felt in a nutshell. When Naruto smiled, Sasuke knew that he'd said the right thing.

"Then you believe me?" Naruto crawled onto the bed and sat facing his lover, a leg on either side of Sasuke.

Absently, Sasuke trailed his hands up sweat-pant clad calves. "Yeah." His lips quirked when his lover frowned.

"Don't you wanna ask me how I know?"

A dark eyebrow rose. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

A scowl pulled at Naruto's face because he was expecting Sasuke to act like… well… not the way he was acting. The bastard was far too blasé in Naruto's opinion. But at least Sasuke wasn't disgusted and he was staring at him with a look in those dark eyes that made Naruto's heart thump rapidly against his chest. "Do you remember what happened almost three months ago?"

A frown marred Sasuke's gorgeous ivory face as he recalled the events of three months past. He would never forget what happened and how his heart had stopped the instant Naruto's had. He wouldn't forget the way the sun mockingly drew out Naruto's features as he lay motionless on the ground. He wouldn't forget those atrocious screams and growls nor would he forget watching tan flesh ripple and peel until it was all gone bearing the sight of muscle and organs that…

Sasuke took a deep breath as images and faces of those that Naruto cared for most popped into his thoughts as well.

They'd all been present.

Naruto being given Kyuubi's chakra wasn't a secret to them. They'd been there for support and protection purposes because Naruto needed to be placed under several barriers during the transformation. The power that surged from within that body was enough to level all of Fire Country and portions of the surrounding territories. It had taken the chakra of two Kages, one other bijuu, and several miscellaneous nin to sustain those barriers. And all of that still hadn't prevented Naruto's body from dying, being mangled, and then rejuvenating…

Sasuke shuddered at the thought. Never again. "What about it?"

Naruto smiled and Sasuke wondered what there was to smile about in regards to that particular event. "Kuruma's parting words to me were: _I've given you the gift to create something you've always wanted._ And you know, I'd almost forgotten about that until a dream I had this morning and- Sasuke! I feel a life inside of me. I don't know how to explain it but… there's something here." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and placed it against his bare abdomen.

Sasuke's fingers flexed as he let his hand settle over the soft skin. He activated his sharingan and stared at Naruto's belly. Blue chakra was pooling towards the center of Naruto's body as his red chakra continued to flow and move normally throughout his system. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he tugged Naruto into his lap.

A baby… they were going to have a baby.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's face. "What do you see, Sasuke?" His voice was calm, soft, warm, as he coaxed those dark pools into meeting his gaze. "Tell me."

Sasuke swallowed before he took his free hand and placed it over Naruto's. "I think we're having a baby."

Pink lips quirked into a smile. "Told you!" And before Sasuke could reply, Naruto's lips were on his in a searing kiss that sent sparks down both of their spines and blotted their vision.

Sasuke held Naruto to him as he attempted to devour the man from the outside in. Their mouths clashed sloppily in a frenzy of teeth, tongues, and lips. The urge to convey every emotion known through action alone was overwhelming but it didn't stop them from trying.

Naruto tangled a hand in Sasuke's hair as he pulled in hopes of bringing that greedy mouth closer to his. Sasuke's taste, his scent, his touch… it was all driving Naruto crazy and coupled with his elevated emotions… He wanted to feel Sasuke inside of him. He wanted them to be connected and joined so intimately that it made his heart pound in rapid succession against his ribcage and cut his air supply. Naruto wanted Sasuke to make love to him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped when lips and teeth grazed down his neck. "Sasuke… love you… love you so much." He moaned as a skillful tongue traced the contours of his collar.

Sasuke paused, his mouth pressed to heated skin as his fingers left a burning trail down Naruto's sides to settle on thin hips. "I'll show you, Naruto," Sasuke nipped at the sensitive junction between his lover's neck and shoulder. "Just how much I love you."

And he intended to spend the entire afternoon doing just that.

* * *

The office was eerily quiet as Sasuke and Naruto sat before the Hokage, their hands clasped tightly together. Sasuke looked bored and just about ready to leave but Naruto was a hair's breath away from having a conniption. He couldn't read Tsunade's face even though she was staring right at him, her honey colored eyes guarded. He fidgeted in his seat a bit before running a hand through his thick blond hair and sighing irritably. Naruto wanted her to say something already.

Her mouth opened and he scooted to the edge of his seat anxiously. "Did you say that you're pregnant?" Disbelief was laced through her tone as her face fell into a curious expression when Naruto nodded. "If this is some kind of ploy to get Uchiha out of going on that month long mission-"

"Damn it granny, I'm not joking!" Naruto hadn't noticed when he'd moved but he was standing before her, his hands embedded in the firm wood of her desk.

He hadn't meant to get so worked up but he was nervous, anxious, and this was something new, something he still didn't entirely have a grasp on. It was all starting to sink in that being pregnant would entail more than just _having_ a baby. It was something life altering and something that couldn't be undone now that it had happened. Not that he wanted to undo it but still… And despite Sasuke's full support, Naruto was scared of what this all meant and he really wanted guidance from someone wiser.

He wanted to be told by someone that he viewed as family that everything was going to be okay.

Naruto wanted to know that he'd make it through this.

Golden eyes stared into stormy violet as a warm smile stretched across Tsunade's face. Naruto… she loved the boy like she'd birthed him herself and to see him so _passionate_ about this… of course that meant that he was telling the truth and that thought brought along an onslaught of feelings that she hadn't prepared herself for. Not in the slightest.

"I believe you." She sighed through her nose and opened her desk drawer to pull out a bottle of sake. Tsunade had a feeling that she would need it. "Sit down."

Reluctantly, Naruto complied.

"This is serious boys. I want you to know that."

Sasuke's impassive face briefly dipped with emotion as he turned to stare at the Hokage. "Don't you think we know that? I'm sure if we can risk our lives for this village, we can raise a child." Of course the two things were completely different but it didn't change the fact that he was prepared to do everything in his power to ensure that his family had a good life. What he didn't need was for her to patronize and upset his emotional lover.

"Calm down. I didn't mean for that to come out sounding like a negative statement." Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time that evening. "First things first. Uchiha, you're still leaving for your mission tonight. Had that team not been composed with your skills in mind, I would have replaced you. I'm sorry."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he gazed heatedly out the window. He was going to miss the first month of Naruto's pregnancy and that bothered him. Who would be there to care for his idiot while he was away? Who would make sure that he ate right, that he was comfortable, that he made it to all of the necessary appointments? And what if the wrong person found out about Naruto's pregnancy? What would happen then? Sasuke didn't want anyone other than himself to take on such a role and… he couldn't leave Naruto alone. The risks were too high.

But he would have to.

"Secondly, Shizune and I will run some test to get a sense of you and the baby's health. I'd also like to see how far along you are… After that we can discuss a few things." Her lips pursed before she knocked back the small shot of sake. "You two go home for now, say your goodbyes, discuss the future… do what you can before Sasuke's mission." _And give me some time to digest this, _was the thought that followed. "I'll have someone escort you back here after Sasuke leaves."

Naruto bristled at the thought of needing a babysitter. "I can walk myself-"

"No. I don't want to take any chances."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. "Nor do I." Were he not leaving that night or any other time in the future, he would've locked Naruto in his home until it was time for the man to give birth.

Naruto frowned. They were both against him but it made him feel so… "Alright." And so it was that he had three hours to relish in Sasuke's company before things became hectic.

* * *

"I want you to move in with me."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke from the corner of his eye, his hand pausing mid chop. "What?"

"I should've asked you a year ago, hell, I should've done a lot over the last year but I'm asking you- telling you that I want you to live with me." Sasuke's voice was strong and confident as he stared at Naruto from his seat on the couch.

Naruto living with him… it was already like they lived with one another so really, he didn't see things changing much. Except, it would be he, Naruto, and, soon enough, their child sharing his home. _Their_ home.

The sound of a knife rapidly cutting through onion stopped as Naruto fully turned to face Sasuke. "Okay." It wasn't a hard decision to make.

Sure, the abandoned Uchiha compound kind of gave him the creeps but it was where Sasuke lived and where he himself spent a great deal of time as of late. Sasuke's home was a bit barren and lifeless but it was large and it was Sasuke's. It was Sasuke's… Ultimately, that was all that mattered. It belonged to the love of his life and soon, it would be part his as well. They would raise their family there.

A family… the corner of his eyes stung.

Sasuke smirked as he stood and walked into the kitchen. He placed a hand on either side of Naruto, trapping his love between the countertop and himself. "Will you marry me?"

"Huh?" Was Naruto's unintelligible response because really, he didn't think he'd heard right.

"Marry me, Naruto. Take on my name, become only mine… marry me." The words brushed against Naruto's soft lips and Sasuke leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Marry me…" He murmured, his mouth ghosting over Naruto's jaw.

Naruto trembled beneath Sasuke's touch and he knew that his legs were one kiss and one word away from giving out on him. Marry Sasuke… Marry Sasuke… "Yes." And his eyes were watering of their own volition as his hands grasped at strong broad shoulders. "Yes."

Thin lips quirked into a smile against Naruto's bobbing Adam's apple. "Say it again." It wasn't really a plea as much as it was that Sasuke needed confirmation himself. He wanted to know that Naruto was agreeing to belong to him and him alone.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Naruto mumbled as he held himself up using Sasuke as his anchor.

Sasuke stood straight and kissed the corners of stunning cerulean irises, his mouth catching the tears before they fell. "I love you."

"I love you more." And Naruto caved beneath the weight of his emotions and Sasuke's tender kiss.

His mind raced with thoughts of Sasuke, of their soon to be family, of their simply being together… for the second time that day, he was overwhelmed. All of his fears flew out the window because he had Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, the love of his life, the yin to his yang, his other half… so long as he had Sasuke, Naruto felt beyond invincible.

Slowly, Sasuke pulled away, his dark eyes studying Naruto's face carefully. "If I had more time…"

"I know." Because Naruto did know that he'd be confined to his room and filled with nothing but Sasuke until he couldn't take it anymore.

If they had more time…

"When are you going to tell Iruka?" The change in topic was for both of their sakes because, if things had continued to follow down the other path, Sasuke knew that he would've been late for his mission.

Or he wouldn't make it all.

"Shit! I totally forgot… I want to tell him and Kaka-sensei as soon as I can. I- who should we tell?" Blue eyes widened. "What will they think?" Generally, Naruto wasn't one to care for the opinions of others but this was different. This was something that no one had heard of before and he-

"It'll be fine because they love you." To Sasuke's displeasure, some of them loved Naruto nearly as much as he himself did but at least that meant that they cared. Besides, they all, for the most part, had supported Naruto when he'd decided to date Sasuke so the news about a baby… maybe.

Naruto sighed. "Alright… I'll tell them tomorrow."

"Good… Don't tell anyone about our engagement, not until after I properly propose." He still had to ask for permission from all of the right people before he could make everything official.

"I liked it the way it was." Naruto would remember Sasuke's first time proposing for the rest of his life. To him, that'd been more than enough, more than even he'd ever hoped for.

Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I know but let me do this."

Naruto nodded. "Alright… You should go get ready." With one last kiss, he let Sasuke go.

They would have plenty of time when Sasuke returned to discuss things further.

* * *

"So who are you guys waiting for?" Naruto smiled but as soon as the question fell from his lips, strong arms wrapped around his middle.

"Me."

Naruto turned in those arms and hugged the other man to his chest. "You know Neji, Tenten wouldn't like it if she saw you hanging all over me." He laughed easily despite the eyes he felt burning into the back of his head.

Sasuke would get over it.

Neji let him go as he too ignored the same heated gaze. "She would like it… and she'd probably take pictures." He smiled softly before running a hand through Naruto's hair. "Did you come to see us off?"

"I did." Naruto glanced behind the brunet at the two girls giggling and whispering to each other. "Rika, Mitsu, you two take care of these bastards will ya?" They were part of Sasuke's Anbu team and Naruto knew them well. He also knew that the two were strong and could hold their own so he wouldn't have to worry much about anyone.

The less stress the better.

"You don't have a thing to worry about Naruto. These boys are in good hands."

The captain of the group stepped forward, his voice gruff as he glanced at the other four members. "Let's head out."

Naruto sighed as he waved goodbye, his lips briefly touching Sasuke's as the man past him by. It was going to be a long month. He felt a presence behind him, the scent that traveled with the wind indicated that it was Sakura but he didn't bother to turn. He wouldn't, not until he could no longer feel Sasuke nearby.

"Why do you look like that when you know they'll be home in no time?" Sakura paused beside Naruto, her gaze fond as she stared at him. "Besides, we all know that the length of a mission isn't set in stone. Now tell me, why did Tsunade-sama send me to get you?"

Naruto turned and stared at Sakura, his face bright. "She's giving me a check-up." He wasn't lying per se but telling Sakura that she was his _protection_ because he was pregnant while they were outside where people were still milling about didn't seem like the best idea.

He still wasn't sure how she'd react once he did tell her.

"Ah, I see." Sakura now knew why it was she'd been placed with the task of retrieving Naruto. She was the only one who could catch and force Naruto to attend his appointments, even if she had to beat the shit out of him so that she could drag him there herself.

The two settled into a comfortable silence as they walked, their hands clasped and swinging as they moved through the heart of the village. It was nice. Sakura cherished every moment with Naruto –she truly did. As she stared at him from the corner of her eye, she couldn't help but to wonder what would have become of them had Sasuke not returned all of six years ago. It was a thought she'd entertained from time to time, generally when she and Naruto were alone together.

She was happy to submerse herself in her work, very happy, but she still wondered. And it was odd because, as a young girl, she'd thought herself to be so deeply enamored with Sasuke… Back then, Naruto was nothing more than an annoyance that separated her from the love of her little life and she'd hated him for that. But once Sasuke left and Naruto began to blossom into his own… went through a metamorphosis and became a gorgeous man with a heart that matched his outward beauty. And after the village was nearly obliterated by Pein, a majority of the villagers had finally come to see what she and all of their friends saw in Naruto.

He was amazing.

Inwardly she sighed as she thought about the past and how it had shaped their future.

Sakura was honestly happy for Naruto. She was glad that she'd gotten the chance to watch him grow, to watch him become stronger and refined. She was grateful to have fallen in love with Naruto, to experience heartbreak at his hands, and then to build an even stronger friendship thereafter. He'd helped her to grow too and she knew that she wouldn't be who she was now if it weren't for him… Sasuke too she supposed. Had he and Naruto both not grown beyond her reach at such a rapid pace, then she wouldn't have strived to become just as strong so that she could properly support them as opposed to getting in the way.

Although, Sasuke had contributed more to her growth when she was a child.

He'd felt so completely out of her grasp and she'd wanted so badly to be the perfect kunoichi, the perfect wife material –for him. Such thoughts… she could now laugh at her foolish younger self. Wanting to be Mrs. Uchiha… it was both ironic and funny considering who it was that would most likely end up carrying that particular title.

Sasuke was a lucky man.

It'd taken her some time after his departure and then his return but Sasuke was dear to her as well. He made Naruto happy, which subsequently made a plethora of those around them happy. Not only that, he'd atoned for his sins and he was a better man for it. Sasuke was generally silent and tended to observe as opposed to joining the fray during gatherings but, when he did join them, he was a nice addition. He was smart, he was wise, he was somber… Sasuke was the complete opposite of Naruto in many jarring aspects of their personalities but that was fine. Sakura liked that about him.

She liked their combination.

Sakura wasn't able to see it when it first came to light that the two had breached the realms of friendship to become more but she saw it now. All of the pieces had seemingly clicked together when she'd heard the news. Naruto's world… Sasuke's world… they were one in the same and that world only concerned the two of them. Honestly, she couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed their connection when, all through their youth, Sasuke and Naruto had only ever seen each other. They only strove to be better than one another, to surpass the other… friends, rivals, and, later, lovers.

What a pity.

Such great men and they belonged to each other alone.

And no one else had stood a chance.

"Are you coming in?"

Sakura blinked and took in her surroundings. She'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed when they'd entered the Hokage's tower or even when they'd stopped outside of those grand office doors. "Don't I always?"

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded and led the way into Tsunade's office. Now was the moment of truth. He was going to tell Sakura that he was-

"Congratulations Naruto!"

Before he could say anything, he was pulled to Shizune's bosom. She held him tight for a few seconds before she pulled away and stared at his face. Her eyes glistened and her smile was nearly blinding as she led him to the medical room attached to Tsunade's office where the busty blonde woman was waiting for them.

"Congratulations? For what?" Sakura stood in the doorway, her emerald eyes shifting between the three in search of an answer.

Tsunade raised a slender blonde brow as she glanced at Naruto. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Sakura's curiosity was growing by the second, more so when Naruto started to fidget as he sat on top of the examination table. Being nervous wasn't something that the Naruto Uzumaki she knew had in him.

"Well…" Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly, a lopsided smile ingraining itself upon his face. "You see… I'm pregnant."

Sakura stared for a moment, her eyes slowly widening and her mouth falling open as she consider the probabilities of that being possible. It was highly likely. With that in mind, she promptly fainted.

"You know… I think I was expecting that." Tsunade commented offhandedly as she gathered her tools. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura sat side by side across from Tsunade and Shizune. The silence was thick and heavy as anxious tension bubbled around them. Naruto hated waiting and yet, here he sat waiting for Tsunade to read him the results of his test. He briefly wondered what Sasuke was doing and how his lover would feel if he was in Sakura's place. Would Sasuke be just as nervous? Would he tenderly run his thumb over the back of Naruto's hand just as Sakura was doing? Would he be annoyed because it was taking Tsunade forever to just spit out the answers?

"You're pregnant." Shizune announced happily with a clap of her hands.

But Naruto already knew that. He wanted to hear something that he didn't know.

Tsunade sighed, her honey gaze meeting sky blue. "You're two and a half weeks along."

"Really?" A large grin broke out across Naruto's face as he glanced down at his stomach.

"Yes." Tsunade glanced at the papers she held in her hand. "This is… all very interesting." Never in her life had she seen something like this and she was amazed. Naruto's body had-

"What is it?" All of the waiting and wondering was driving Naruto insane and he just wanted her to spill the beans so that he could go home. He was tired, a bit cranky, and he was already missing Sasuke. "Well?"

"How do I say this… Your original biological physiology has been modified and you now have the ability to create life Naruto. That means that you can have, not one, not two, but many children if you so please. I don't know how this happened…" Tsunade's lips pursed as she read and re-read the medical results in her hand.

_I've given you the gift to create something that you've always wanted._ The words stretched across Naruto's mind like a banner and he smiled. "It was Kyuubi."

"What?" Was the chorused question of the three women present.

"The night before my transformation, Kyuubi and I met one last time. The old fox said that it'd be leaving me a gift so to speak and I didn't know what that meant. I'd actually forgotten about that conversation until a dream I had last night and… well… we all can see how that turned out." Naruto unconsciously rubbed his stomach as he stared at Tsunade. "What's different about my body? Why can I… how am I pregnant?" He knew how from a mystical standpoint but he wanted to know some of the technicalities. He was curious. And it was hard not to be when he'd made sure that his cock still dangled happily between his legs.

"You have… damn…" She glanced at the ceiling as if it would give her all of the answers. "Your body has some additional parts so to speak. For instance, you have a womb but it is not the same as a woman's uterus. There are more things there, things that I assume function like the appropriate organs of a woman's body but… Really, I wouldn't begin to know how to explain this to you except to say that you are capable of conception."

Tsunade sighed for the umpteenth time that night as she leaned into the couch. If only she had a bottle of sake… "I can tell you that you and your baby are healthy. Your natural chakra enshrouds the womb and protects the baby from the negative effects of Kyuubi's chakra. In fact, all of your natural chakra is devoted to the fetus and the Kyuubi chakra is devoted to you. The two are completely separate at the moment."

Shizune smiled kindly as she stared at Naruto. "We'll know more as your pregnancy progresses."

"Naruto… this is…" Sakura's eyes were soft and her lips twitched upwards as she covered the hand that Naruto had on his belly with her own. "This is amazing." Never did she imagine that this would be how Naruto would come to have children of his own and she was so happy for him.

Sasuke as well.

Sakura couldn't even begin to understand what Sasuke in particular was thinking. Having a child, starting a family… those were both things that Naruto and Sasuke had dreamed of. The two boys had lived on their own for the better part of their lives and when they'd found each other, they'd given up on the idea of children for the sake of their love. But now… now they would have everything. Sakura wanted to cry, much as she had when she woke from her daze and learned the news for the first time.

It was beautiful to visually see a miracle in the works.

"You won't be active during your pregnancy. Shizune will inform your team of your leave of absence tomorrow and I'll think of something else for you to do in the mean time. Maybe I'll have you shadow me here and you can be ahead of the game when it comes to training to be Hokage." Plus it would keep him busy because Tsunade knew that a restless Naruto was an annoying Naruto.

A groan fell from pink lips. "Can't I at least do D-level missions?"

"We'll see… I don't want you to compromise yourself or the baby so take it easy for now. There are still things that I'm not sure of so I'll have to keep a close eye on you." Tsunade ignored Naruto's scowl in favor of moving on to the next topic of conversation. "Did you and Sasuke discuss the implications of what this all means?"

A nervous smile tugged at his mouth. "Kind of, I mean, we didn't really have time."

Sakura frowned and slapped Naruto's shoulder. "Didn't have time? Honestly… this is big Naruto. Having a baby means that you'll have to make a lot of changes in your life- dietary and otherwise. Are the two of you going to live together? Oh my god! Have you thought about marriage? And we'll have to have a baby shower!" She was simply giddy from the prospects of Naruto and Sasuke moving on to the next phase in their relationship.

"Your career will also become second to caring for your family, although, you shouldn't mind much. I can keep you busy here and when the child is old enough, you can become active again until I retire." Tsunade inwardly smiled. Not only would she have Shizune, Sakura, and Hinata under her thumb and fulfilling task for her but she'd have Naruto as well.

Life would be easy.

Naruto's brow creased as he vaguely listened to the women around him discussing his future. He had so much to do and so many choices to make… he felt somewhere between excited and besieged. He'd have to make a list of things to do. And at the very top he would put telling Iruka and Kakashi the news of his pregnancy. After that, he would tell everyone else. In fact he would spend the following day telling those most important to him the news of his pregnancy. He'd figure out what to do next once that goal was accomplished.

One thing at a time.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **I know people probably have a lot of questions and I'll be happy to answer them so send them my way! Umm... Sasuke and Naruto are youngin's -20 and 19 respectively. I have a whole timeline and such plotted out so, if you guys want me to post it as the story progresses, I don't mind.

Very quickly so people can understand where my head is at: Sasuke returned to the village when he was 16, he and Naruto ended up together when he was 17 and Naruto was 16. There are a few significant alterations to the original timeline of Naruto but everything will fall into place eventually and there will be backgrounds explained. Nevertheless, the title and summary sum things up so... I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The First Month is Always the Worst

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership over, nor do I profit from, Naruto -the animated series/manga.

* * *

**FAMILY MATTERS  
**

_Two: The First Month is Always the Worst**  
**_

* * *

Naruto inwardly laughed as he sat on Iruka's couch nursing a cup of coffee that he'd gotten for himself. He'd interrupted an intimate moment between Kakashi and Iruka, this he knew, but once he'd gotten to their home he'd felt too tired to turn around and go back to his apartment. He could hear Kakashi in the other room attempting to sway Iruka into having a quickie in the shower but the smaller man simply wasn't having it. Go figure…

A drawn out sigh fell from between parted lips as azure eyes stared into the murky contents of the coffee mug. On any other given day, Naruto would have encouraged the two to indulge in their love because there were so few opportunities for ninja of their caliber to grasp that moment. Today wasn't one of those days. He needed to tell them something important and the longer he waited, the more it ate away at his nerves.

How would they feel about becoming uncles of sorts? And they were young, hell, Naruto knew that he and Sasuke were still young… What would Iruka and Kakashi think? Would they be happy? Proud? Disappointed? Upset? His gut twisted as he continued to sit there thinking about their hypothetical reactions to the news of his pregnancy.

"We're being rude!"

Naruto could clearly hear Iruka in the other room and the man sounded angry. Relief washed over him as the two ambled into the living room. Naruto couldn't help but to smile as Kakashi sat down on the sofa with a fuming Iruka pulled flank against his side.

"Well Naruto… I'll be frank with you. As much as I would love to talk about all of your youth filled woes and concerns, Iruka and I have some things that we need to take care of… in the bedroom." Kakashi seemingly added the last phrase as an afterthought but Naruto knew that it was anything but.

It still made him smirk as he glanced between the two with a slender blond brow raised in feigned curiosity.

"Kakashi!" Iruka scowled as he elbowed the man in his side and stared at the young man seated on the opposite couch. "Please ignore him Naruto. We're here for as long as you need us." His cheeks were flushed a brilliant shade of red as he glared at his husband.

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "It's alright, this won't take long." He sat his coffee mug on the table and glanced at his lap. "Sasuke and I… well… more like me… I'm pregnant."

Stagnant silence filled the room following such an admission and it dragged on long enough that it drew those sky blue eyes from Naruto's lap to the two men seated on the couch. He was surprised to see Kakashi smiling, his mouth upturned and stretched from ear to ear. Iruka's face was filled with emotion as he stared back with wide eyes.

"Pregnant you say… go on Naruto, elaborate." Kakashi could now say that the afternoon wouldn't be a waste.

"Well…" Elaborate? Did they want to know how it happened? Naruto could only smile at that. "When two people love each other very much-"

"Naruto!" Iruka was frowning but Naruto couldn't seem to wipe the smirk off of his face.

"Kyuubi's parting gift to me was, aside from chakra… um… the gift of life?" Naruto smiled sheepishly as his hand unconsciously touched his stomach. He felt incredibly happy and the only thing that could possibly further lift his mood was-

"We're going to be uncles?" Kakashi smiled. "This will certainly be interesting."

Iruka's bright brown eyes were glistening as he stared at Naruto. "Uncles… Naruto this- this is amazing!" He quickly moved to sit beside Naruto. "I just- I'm so happy for you and Sasuke."

Naruto smiled as he was pulled into a tight hug. His eyes shimmered before he too began to cry lightly against Iruka's shoulder.

He was so happy.

And it only made sense that Iruka and Kakashi set the precedent for the way everyone else would react to the news.

* * *

"Fucking morning sickness…" Naruto grumbled as he held tight to the toilet seat and braced himself for the next wave of nausea.

He couldn't believe that last week's food poisoning was nothing more than pregnancy induced sickness. The week prior to that as well he supposed. At least that meant that he could still eat at that beef stand… then again, red meat wasn't sounding so good at the moment. Onigiri sounded really good… Onigiri with a sweet cherry in the middle and spicy shrimp. Blue eyes glanced into the toilet one last time before Naruto eased himself off of the floor. Despite throwing up every other meal, pissing at every turn, rapid changes in his mood, and being tired all the damn time, Naruto could still say that he was as happy as the day he'd discovered that he was pregnant.

And that was all of two weeks ago.

He missed Sasuke.

He made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall. Hunger was clawing at his gut angrily and though it made no sense to him why he'd be famished after up chucking everything he'd eaten the night prior, he was still going to eat something.

"Morning Sai." He yawned as he walked past the living room then paused as those words caught up with his sleep hazed mind. Naruto backtracked before his gaze landed on the man spread about his couch. "Sai? How long have you been here?" _And why hadn't he sensed him_ was the lingering thought but Naruto didn't bother to voice it.

A slow smile stretched across Sai's face as he sat up. "Hmm… a minute or two. I would've went in there to check on you but I wasn't sure-"

"It's fine. Not much that you could've done anyway." Naruto smiled as he walked over to the couch and sat down. "What brings you here at," blue eyes glanced at the clock beside the TV, "It's four in the morning…" It wasn't nearly time for anyone to pester him or rather, keep tabs on him.

Naruto was beyond grateful for everyone's support, truly he was, and nothing that he could say would be able to convey his gratitude but they were smothering him. He understood that they were happy, that they were nervous, and that they were excited to see the outcome of his pregnancy and inevitably the rest of his life, but he wanted a break. Just one day to himself and he'd be happy to indulge them until Sasuke returned. Naruto had a feeling that, once his future husband came home, the smothering of his friends would cease only to be replaced by the coddling of an anxious Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto didn't exactly want that either.

He sighed as he briefly thought about what he'd done over the past two weeks. Almost everyone of importance to him and Sasuke knew of their coming child.

After telling Iruka and Kakashi and celebrating with a gorgeous afternoon lunch, he'd told his next favorite couple and teammates: Ino and Shikamaru. Shikamaru hadn't bat an eyelash at the bizarre news but he'd been genuinely happy for Naruto and Sasuke. Ino… she'd had a conniption at Shikamaru's expense. She was happy for Naruto as well but she too wanted a child and she demanded that Shikamaru give her one because they weren't getting any younger. Naruto had enjoyed the afternoon with them until he'd excused himself so that they could, as Ino put it, create a prodigy.

From there he'd told people as he saw them. Hinata and (despite his not wanting to share with her) Karin were who he'd shared the news with following Shikamaru and Ino. They'd been seated outside at a small café and they'd called him over. When he'd told them of his pregnancy they were, for the most part, happy for him. And it was for the most part because Naruto didn't care for Karin's negative opinion on the matter. He knew how she felt about Sasuke and it bothered the hell out of him.

Every time Naruto looked at her he thought of how she and Sasuke had traveled together, had slept together, had been his enemy… _together._ Jealousy bit at him whenever those thoughts entered his head. Suffice to say, he wasn't too fond of Karin and he didn't like that she brought out such uncharacteristic emotions in him. But it wasn't as if she didn't feel the same and she voiced it every chance she had.

With time Naruto had came to see that, when coupled with someone like Sasuke, girls like Karin were a common occurrence in his life so he'd simply have to deal with it.

Regardless, he'd still managed to tell them before moving on to tell Shino, Kiba, and Tenten. Shino showed no outward emotion on the subject but he congratulated Naruto all the same. Kiba was rowdy, hyper, and had claimed that he could tell because Naruto's scent had changed. Kiba was probably the happiest for them and Naruto loved his doppelganger all the more for it- insults and all. Tenten had squealed and wondered aloud what type of child two gorgeous people would produce. And then she'd decided that she'd start a bidding pot on the subject because that was the kind of girl that she was.

Now that Naruto thought about it, there were still a handful of people that he didn't have the chance to tell because they were either away on a mission or not a part of his country all together. And Sai… was one of those people. Damn… how had he forgotten that he hadn't told Sai? Which meant that the man had heard the news from someone else… and that was probably why he'd been waiting in Naruto's living room…

"I returned from my mission almost an hour ago you see. But I heard the oddest rumor from Genma on my way into the village." Sai stared at Naruto thoughtfully as he broke the silence. "He said that you were with child… and I thought that meant that you were adopting a child but, well… I don't see a child here. Or any signs that indicate a child belongs here."

Naruto laughed heartily. Sometimes he forgot how simple Sai could be and such a thing… it was refreshing. "I'm pregnant, Sai." He watched Sai's face carefully, interested in seeing what expression (if one at all) would ingrain itself in the man's features.

"You can't be pregnant because you're a male and men can't… or can they now? Is there a jutsu for this?" Sai's facial expression was relatively blank but his tone held all the curiosity in the world.

A broad grin pulled at Naruto's lips as his cobalt eyes met inquiring black. "It's not a jutsu… it's more of a result of Kyuubi meddling with my body. I consider it a farewell present. But, to my knowledge, no, men can't conceive, however-"

"You're special." Sai supplied with a slight quirking of his lips. "Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised considering how dickless you- hey!" Sai held up his hands in surrender as Naruto beat him with a throw pillow. "I'm sorry… sorry."

Naruto glared before he hit the man one last time with his pillow. "I still don't know why you're here." Sure, Sai wanted to know about his pregnancy but couldn't it have waited until a decent hour of the morning? What if he'd been asleep? Or worse, what if Sasuke had been there? He shuddered as he thought of the chaos _that_ would have caused.

"Because Sasuke isn't and that could prove to be dangerous for you and your child."

Naruto sighed in irritation as he realized that Sai was like everyone else: a smothering annoyance. "I don't need a babysitter you know. I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself while Sasuke is gone. If you don't recall, I've been fine every time we've been separate from each other before now and just because I'm fucking pregnant it doesn't mean that that's changed."

A dark eyebrow rose but, other than that, his impassive expression remained. "I still don't think it's safe so I'll be staying with you until he returns."

Naruto wanted to refuse but he knew that Sai wouldn't have it any other way once he set his mind to it. And it wouldn't be too much of a problem in the grand scheme of things because Sai generally kept to himself. Naruto sighed as he stood from the couch.

"Where are you going?"

He nodded towards the kitchen. "I'm starving so I'm gonna make something to eat. You can help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen." He doubted that Sai would want what he was craving. Tuna, udon, and mint ice cream weren't things that normally went together, Naruto knew this, but he couldn't keep himself from wanting to devour the combination.

"Can I sleep here on the couch?" Sai yawned as if on cue before stretching his limbs. He was tired from his mission and food was currently the last thing on his mind.

Naruto shrugged. "Go for it."

So long as Sai stayed out of his way, he wouldn't mind his being there.

* * *

Nearly everyone around the table watched in mild disgust as Naruto consumed dish after putrid dish of the most bizarre combinations of food. Grilled steak wasn't meant to be eaten with pickled plums nor were raw tuna and grilled pork smothered in spicy mustard and sweet chili sauce meant to be stacked and scoffed down by the mouthful. The only edible dish in front of Naruto was his rice and even that was just barely. Butter, sugar, and cinnamon were not normal things to mix into your rice but they weren't exactly uncommon. It was a pity that the blond chose to eat said rice with every other bite of his meats.

"Dude… even Akamaru wouldn't eat the shit you're stuffing down your pipe." Kiba stared at Naruto, his own food almost entirely forgotten.

Sakura's face slowly pulled into a scowl as she put down her chopsticks. "Naru… slow down before you choke." She'd seen many pregnant women in her life time, more so since she'd started working at the hospital, but never had she witnessed them gorging themselves with such a disgusting array of food.

She was no longer hungry and she had Naruto to thank for that.

Naruto paused, his bright eyes snapping up to glance between Sakura and Kiba. "I'm hungry so leave me the hell alone. Besides, I don't talk about the shit you're eating even though the smell of leeks is making me feel nauseous."

"Do you need me to walk you to the bathroom?" Sai briefly glanced away from his plate to assess whether or not his friend would need to be immediately ushered to the bathroom.

"No, it's not that bad but, the point is, leave me alone while I eat… please."

He was in no mood to be bothered whilst he ate and, had he had things his way, it would have just been he and Sai peacefully eating dinner. Just the two of them… and Naruto would have preferred that. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Kiba or Sakura's company, he just didn't want anyone near him at the moment. Not including Sai who was like his helping shadow- silent and barely noticeable.

That was the way things should be.

No it wasn't…

Naruto damned his hormones because he knew that they were to blame for his current agitated mood. For the last four days or so his emotions had decided to hop on a rollercoaster ride that he couldn't control. One minute he was overbearingly happy and talking up a storm to anyone that would listen and in the next instant he would feel so sad and want for nothing more than Sasuke to return to him. But then there were moments when he would seethe about the littlest of things… Currently, Naruto just felt irritable and it would've been nice if there was no one around to provoke his irritation.

"Someone's crabby…" Kiba grumbled as he turned his attention to his forgotten meal.

Sakura shrugged and settled for drinking her tea. "Don't take it personal. Pregnant persons have mood swings due to the imbalance in their hormones. Just you wait until you knock up Hinata. She may be docile and delicate now but she'll be a little spit fire then."

Kiba grinned. "If even Hina can end up all bitchy then imagine what Ino will be like." He could see it now, her roaring at Shikamaru to comply to her every whim lest she sick his mother on him. He felt sorry for the lazy genius already.

"You're so right… Ino will have Shika jumping through impossible hoops. And think about…"

Naruto tuned out Kiba and Sakura's conversation about the potential hormone driven fury of their friends. He was almost done eating and then he could leave, curl up on the couch with Sai, and fall asleep watching a horror movie.

"Take your supplements." Sai nudged two pills towards Naruto and watched as the man complied.

Sai was proud.

He'd read four books on pregnancy over the last few days that he'd spent with Naruto and he'd discovered that they helped greatly. The root member found that he'd even started to entertain the idea of starting his own family at some point in time. If Naruto weren't taken by that insufferable Uchiha bastard, Sai would have been honored to have him for himself. Naruto was the ideal mate after all: strong, able to protect and nurture the offspring, and loving. It was truly a pity. In his mind, his friend could do better but Sasuke seemingly made Naruto happy…

And that was what mattered most.

"I'm done." Naruto smiled happily as he rubbed his stomach. He felt so refreshed and a bit tired but he was glad to be full. "Let's go home now."

"Wait, you're leaving just like that?" Green eyes stared at the blond incredulously as he stood from the table with a smile lighting his face.

Naruto nodded. "Sorry Sakura, Kiba, but I'm tired now. We can do this again some other night." He glanced at Sai and noted that the man's plate was clean. "Ready Sai?"

The nin in question nodded as he quietly stood from the table. "Goodnight." Sai waved as he followed after Naruto.

"That asshole! Thinks just cuz he's pregnant he can…" Kiba trailed off and frowned as another thought hit him. "Hey! He stiffed us with the bill."

"The hell he did! Ask Chouji to put the tab on Naruto's next bill." Sakura smiled. It would teach him to seclude her.

Kiba grinned. "I like the way you think Haruno."

* * *

"Sai?"

Dark eyes fondly glanced down at the man curled at his side, head resting in his lap. "Yes?"

"Thank you… you know, for not annoying the fuck out of me." Naruto smiled, his azure eyes pinning Sai.

Sai chuckled as he ran a hand through thick blond hair. "Yes… well… you've taken care of me in my times of need so this is the least I can do for you." It was true.

When he would return from missions, Naruto would be the first person to show up at his door bearing a first aid kit and a smile. When he'd first begun attempting to master the concept of emotion, Naruto had been there every step of the way (even through his insults) in hopes of helping him to achieve some form of self expression outside of his artwork. Of course, Sakura was an amazing friend as well, as were the other comrades that he'd gained via being part of Team 7, but no one tried and cheered him on like Naruto. It was nice.

Sasuke was indeed a lucky man.

"You don't need to do anything for me and I never expect you to. I do what I do because we're friends, not because I'm expecting you to repay the favor." Naruto yawned tiredly as Sai continued to run his fingers over his scalp.

"Which is exactly why I'm here right now." He glanced at the clock before he glanced down at Naruto yet again. "Go to sleep, it's late." Because Naruto would be up again in a matter of time, his face getting reacquainted with the toilet bowl.

"Kay." Naruto snuggled into Sai's side thankful that his team member was there with him but wishing that Sasuke would quickly return home.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:** Well... how was that? Am I doing this whole mpreg thing some justice? I hope so. I hope you're all enjoying this ride with me -I figure, it's something kind of new for all of us!

Anyway, there were a few questions about the past and where this fits in with cannon before it becomes AU. Welp, it's a little bit after Pein destroyed the village and Sasuke defeated Itachi. From there, it becomes AU. What else... Ah! I will go backwards at some point so that somethings can be explained -like how Naruto is able to conceive and why Kurama isn't with him any longer. Stuff like that. But, for now, we'll focus on their first kid and come back to the past a bit later! I hope that's fine with you all.

Side note: I do have a timeline that's sort of an outline for this story. I can post it as things progress if you guys want. Drop me a line about that or inbox me and I'll work out a way to do that.

Side not, side note: Does anyone read or watch Fairy Tail? Just curious and kind of obsessed at the moment.

In any case, keep the questions coming and feedback is always welcomed! Thanks goes out to the reviewers I couldn't reply to! See ya next chapter!

* * *

**If you dug it, drop me a line****. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
